THE CLONE
by kjay1
Summary: A forgotten clone of Thailog's run's into our Gargoyles. Is she good or evil?


THE CLONE 

_NOTE: Because getting sued is not an option: This fanfic is about the animated series "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and are not mine in any way, and are being used without their permission, ect, and so forth..._

_Previously on Gargoyles....._

Demona: No! She belongs to me. 

Thailog: My dear, you've known she was your daughter since before we staged your capture, and you've still unable to turn her. 

Angela: You knew the whole time?! 

Demona: I had to make you understand. 

Angela: I understand perfectly. All this was a charade staged to turn me against my father, to trap and destroy my clan. You are capable of anything. I hate you. 

Thailog: You see? You're better off without her. 

Demona: No!! 

Thailog: You disappoint me, my dear. Fortunately, I've prepared for such a development. Delilah! 

Delilah: (Walking in) Yes, master Thailog? 

Thailog: Look familiar my ex-love? I combined your DNA with that of the human, Elisa Maza, to create Delilah. She's the prefect programmed companion, obedient and lovely. She'll do anything for me.   
-From THE RECKONING 

**_

Prologue

_**

Dr. Sevarius and Thailog was in their underground research lab, which was previously owned by Xanatos. 

"Everything is going according to plan," Thailog said as he looked at the five glass cylinders which were growing the clones. "The capture plan worked and Goliath fell for it. Pretty soon Goliath and his clan will be defeated by their own twins. Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" 

Then Thailog stopped laughing. "There were six cylinders here. I was planning on making a sixth clone," he said. 

"Oh, the clone of the daughter?" Sevarius asked. "I ran into some trouble in the third week of her growth. This specimen was developing more slowly than the others. She won't be ready in time. Prolonged exposure to the growth chemicals might cause defects. We may have to abort." 

Thailog looked at the sixth cylinder that was in the corner. "A shame really," Thailog said. "But no matter, she might prove useful later. For now five will do." 

"The other clones are ready," Sevarius said. "Any way it was nice doing business with you, Thailog. All you have to do now is decide on the programming. My advice, keep it simple. You don't want to end up with another you." 

"My thoughts exactly," Thailog said as he laughed. 

**

****

**

_Some where near the Labyrinth_

Two tough looking guys were walking through an old subway tunnel. One guy was baldheaded, wearing an old beat up desert-style camouflaged jacket. His partner was short, had short unkempt brown hair and was wearing a pair of dirty brown pants and a blue shirt. He was holding a crowbar. 

"I tell ya Gordy is some high tech stuff down here." The short guy said as he stopped in front of a sealed up tunnel that was on the right. 

"It better be," Gordy said. 

The short guy begin pry open one of the wooden boards with the crowbar. After popping open several boards, the two men squeezed inside. After the got in the tunnel, they saw a huge metal door in the distance. The two men walked up to the door. 

"Help me slide this open," The short guy said to Gordy. 

The two men pushed the heavy sliding door open, and walked inside. There they saw several dusty computers, broken lab equipment, and five cylinders all of them open. 

"Somebody must of beat us to the punch," Gordy. 

"Look," The short guy said, "There is another one in the corner." 

The two men walked over to the closed cylinder in the corner. 

"I wonder what's inside," Gordy said, as he wiped the dust from the cylinder. 

"Holy gee, there's someone inside!" The short guy exclaimed backing a way. 

"Maybe it's a monster," Gordy said. "If we turn it in, we might get some cash." 

"Man are you crazy??!!" The short guy shouted, "What if that thing kills us?" 

"I'll hit it with this," Gordy said as he snatched the crowbar from Shorty. 

Gordy pressed a button on the bottom of the cylinder. The cylinder opened. Instantly a clear bluish liquid came out. 

"Whoa," Shorty said as he held his nose. "It smells like bleach and rotten eggs." 

Gordy held his breath and opened the cylinder door all the way. 

The two men gasped in shock. 

"What the hell is-AAHHHHH!" 

Gordy yell out in pain clutching his face when he was suddenly attacked by what was inside of the cylinder. dark purple talons grabbed Gordy and threw him across the room. 

"Gordy!" Shorty yelled. 

"RRROW!" The figure yelled as it grabbed Shorty. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Short screamed in horror. 

**

****

**

_Destine Manor, night_

"AHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!" Demona yelled in agony as she transformed from human to Gargoyle. 

After the transformation, Demona sighed and looked out her window. In the far distance she saw the Erie building. Demona focused on the castle on top of it and wondered. It's been months since she tried anything against Goliath and his clan. It wasn't because she didn't want to. It was because of her daughter Angela. 

Demona knew that if she tried anything against anyone Angela cared about, she would be risking their relationship. 

Angela was the only Gargoyle in the world who cared about Demona, even though she didn't agree with her ideas. 

"If only I was able to convince her that night!" Demona said out loud. "The plan was perfect! Thailog and I was to stage my capture. It was a plan to kill to birds with one stone. Thailog would kill Goliath and his clan with the clones, while I try to convince Angela to join me. But it was too late. Goliath already had 'poisoned' her mind. Then that fool Thailog tried to kill my daughter! Then he shows up with that abomination Delilah! How dare he!" 

Then suddenly, Demona saw Angela's face in her head. Her eyes were blazing crimson and her lips said those awful words. 

_I hate you_

Demona shook that vision from her head. She knew that Angela didn't mean it. But Demona knew that if she wasn't careful, the next time Angela says that it will be for real. 

"There must be a way," Demona said, as she turned away from the window. 

Demona went her freezer and took out a pint of Haagen Dazs ice-cream. If there was one thing she picked up from humans was to drown your frustrations by eating ice-cream. Plus, it helped her think. 

Suddenly, someone crashed through Demona's window. 

Demona turned around ready to fight. But then she relaxed. 

"Oh it's you Angela," Demona said. "I don't mind you visiting but crashing through my window is-" 

Demona stopped when the Angela shaped figure stepped out of the shadows. 

"What are you!" Demona demanded. 

The figure was a Gargoyle. A Gargoyle who was an exact clone of Angela. She was the same color as Thailog with the same white hair. She had those same red eyes. 

"I'm DeAngela, your daughter." The clone said in a voice identical to Angela's. 

"You are NOT my daughter!" Demona said enraged. "How dare Thailog would think that I would accept this 'thing'! And how did you did find me!" 

Then Demona answered her own question. "Programming," She said, "Thailog programmed you. He must of made you when he made that Delilah of his. I guess you were his 'backup' plan. You was going to be Angela's replacement. If Thailog thinks that I'm going to fall for his trap, then he is a bigger fool than I thought." 

Then Demona attacked DeAngela. DeAngela simply grabbed Demona and threw her a side. 

"If you reject me then you are a fool," DeAngela said. "I was in that blasted cylinder for months. Half asleep and half awake with no way out Until some humans came and freed me. I repaid them by slashing their throats. After that, I tapped into the computers. I found out that Thailog, my so called father was going to abort me!" 

"You broke into the computers?" Demona asked as she recovered her wind. "If you were programmed to be me, you wouldn't-" 

"I found out that I was programmed with you're personality. I was programmed to be your daughter and obey Thailog," DeAngela said talking on. "But when I found out what they were going to use me for, I swear that I was going to make Thailog pay!" 

Demona got up from the floor and laughed. "You broke your programming," She said. "Thailog's plan blew up in his face. He tried so hard to make you be like me that he forgot to keep you programming simple. A mistake." 

"A big mistake," DeAngela agreed. "So you see mother if we work together we can get revenge!" 

Demona thought for a moment. She knew that DeAngela, would never replace Angela no matter how much she looks like her. But Demona couldn't just reject DeAngela. Unmanaged she could be dangerous. She might even go after Angela. Besides, DeAngela have the ability to learn fast. And from what she had seen, DeAngela have the ability to plan. 

"Very well then," Demona said. "You might prove to be....useful." 

**

****

**

_A month later...._

"Everything is clear up here," Broadway said to Elisa on his mini-transmitter as her was gliding over Mount Sanai Hospital. "I wonder if we should still do this? Dragnok hasn't shown his face in weeks!" 

Elisa sighed. "Until we can find out what Dragnok is up to, we have to do this." 

"You're right I guess," Broadway said, as he was looking down. 

As Broadway was looking around, he saw something that caught his eye. He saw a dark capped figure walk to the "Deliveries only" entrance and ripped the gate off. 

"Elisa!" Broadway said into the transmitter "Something definitely just went down. Someone just ripped the door off the Delivery entrance to the Hospital!" 

"Is it a Tazi??" Elisa stressed. 

"I'm not sure," Broadway said. "It looked much smaller. I'm going to check it out." 

"Broadway no!" Elisa said. "You could get hurt!" 

"Don't worry Elisa it's safe," Broadway said as he swooped down. "There's just one of them and I'm just going to see what he's up to." 

"Alright Broadway, but be careful," Elisa said. "I'll meet you there." 

Broadway landed in front of the torn out gate and walked inside. As Broadway walked in the darkened room, he saw a light coming from an open door. 

"That's where our robber went," Broadway said as he walked through the door and into a brightly lit hallway. 

The hallway was brightly lit, with unpainted gray brick walls. Stencil painted black on the wall were directional arrows. Under the arrows were the stairway numbers. 

"Oh great," Broadway sighed as he looked at the wall. "He could be anywhere!" 

Broadway got a clue when he heard a faint sound from down the hallway. Broadway ran towards the noise and found another door ripped open, with the access keypad damaged. Broadway walked in, and found himself a dimly lit, waiting room. 

"Welcome to the Family Planning Fertility Clinic," Broadway said reading the sign that was above the reception desk. 

Broadway looked around the blue pastel colored room. In one corner was a stack of magazines. On the reception desk were pamphlets that said, "So you want to have a baby", and other similar ones. Near the only light on in the room were pictures of the Human reproductive system. 

"Oh," Broadway said interested as he saw the pictures, "I always wondered how humans-" 

CRASH! 

Broadway was distracted by the sound of glass breaking. Broadway ran in the back, pass the reception desk. Then Broadway walked up to several doors that had the sign "InVitro Lab" above them. One of the doors were open, and Broadway slowly walked inside. 

In the dimly lit lab Broadway saw a cloaked, Gargoyle-like figure removing test tubes from a cyrogentic tank, and placing them in a small Thermos-like container. 

"Stop!" Broadway said to the figure. 

The Gargoyle-like figure stopped and turned around, with eyes glowing red. 

Broadway relaxed slightly. It was not a Tazi. "Demona?!" Broadway called out. 

"Not likely," The figure growled in Angela's voice, and then attacked a shocked and surprised Broadway. 

********

At that same moment, Elisa was walking down the same hallway Broadway was. 

Elisa was walking in the wrong direction, until she heard Broadway's blood curdling scream, followed by a high pitched cat-like roar. 

"Broadway!" Elisa yelled as she took her gun out, and ran in the other direction. 

Elisa ended up in the waiting room of the Fertility clinic. 

Before Elisa could figure out where Broadway was, a cloaked DeAngela knocked Elisa out of the way. 

"Get out of my way you filthy human!" DeAngela raged as she ran Elisa down. 

Elisa sat up and shook away the blurring vision that filled her head. "Angela??!!" Elisa said puzzled as she tried to get a good look of the clone known as DeAngela. But she was gone. 

"Elisa..." Broadway called out weakly. 

Elisa snapped out of her funk and ran to the back, and found Broadway lying on the ground, clutching his bleeding side. 

Elisa gasp, eyes in shock. 

Elisa bent down near Broadway's side and saw the long Amniocentesis needle that was sticking out of his back. 

"Hold on Broadway," Elisa said as she took her jacket off and covered Broadway. 

"S-S-She s-sstole those..." Broadway stutter as he pointed weakly to the cyrogentic tank. 

"Shhh," Elisa said gently, "We'll worry about that later. We have to get you out of here before somebody comes in." 

After what seemed like an eternity, Elisa managed to get Broadway on his knees. Elisa knew at this rate Broadway might die. 

"Goliath! Hudson! Is there anybody out there?!" Elisa said into the transmitter. 

Static gave Elisa a response. 

"Oh great!" Elisa said frustrated. "The transmitter's busted. It must of broke when that thing rammed me down. I'll just get you outside and try again from my car radio." 

"It was a c-c-clone..." Broadway said in a shaky stupor-like voice. "...of Angela." 

"That's what I figured," Elisa said trying to make Broadway stand up. "You have to try to walk." 

Broadway stood up slowly on his feet, and leaned on Elisa slightly. 

"Elisa, if I die, tell Angela that I-" 

"Hush," Elisa said cutting Broadway off. "You are NOT going to die." 

Elisa and Broadway turned a corner leading to the reception desk. 

Stand there, was a blonde headed nurse pushing a ultrasound machine. 

For a few seconds Elisa and the nurse just stood there silent. The nurse looked at Elisa, then at Broadway and back at Elisa again. 

"I know you," the nurse said. "You were Dr. Sato's patient at Manhattan General-" 

"Listen," Elisa said, not really listening to the nurse. "I'm having a crisis here. My friend here was attacked while trying to stop a break-in in your hospital. I need to get him outside. I don't care if you start screaming-" 

"He'll bleed to death by the time you get outside," the nurse said as she looked at the needle that was sticking out of Broadway. "I'll go get a gurney and a Doctor." 

**

****

**

_Later that night at the Erie building..._

Everyone was in the entertainment room. Broadway was sitting on Hudson's chair with his side rapped up. Angela was by Broadway's side looking worried and concerned. 

"-And then it was like ER for a while," Elisa said as she was telling Goliath what happened. "The doctors and nurses treated Broadway as if he was a human patient. For privacy sake I told them not to tell anybody." 

"Do you know who did this to him?" Angela asked. 

"It was that clone!" Broadway exclaimed before Elisa could answer. 

"Who?" Brooklyn asked. 

"What 'clone'?" Goliath stressed. 

"She looked just like you Angela," Broadway said as he looked at Angela. "But she was the same coloring as Thailog, but she was darker somehow. She was just as bad as Demona but ten times over." 

"It figures," Brooklyn said. "Demona couldn't get Angela on her side so she creates a clone to-" 

"I'm tired of everyone scorning my mother!!" Angela practically shrieked. "You treat her like some evil monster!" 

"Nobody is accusing anybody of anything right now," Elisa explained. "None of us is prefect. We're just narrowing down the suspects. And besides, I don't think Demona is responsible for this Angela clone." 

Brooklyn looked at Angela feeling sorry. "I shouldn't of said that Angela," Brooklyn said. "I let my emotions get in the way. I'm sorry." 

"It's alright Brooklyn," Angela said. "I was just being naive. I should of realized that my mother was capable of anything." 

Goliath placed a caring hand on Angela's shoulder. 

"Even though your mother is misguided, you shouldn't stop caring about her. Someday your love for her might be the one thing that can change her." Goliath said. 

"Maybe you're right father," Angela said. "There is always hope." 

"Not to be rude or anything, but we still have this clone problem," Brooklyn said. "If Demona is not directly responsible, then who is?" 

"After the doctors fixed Broadway up, I asked them what was in that tank Angela's clone broken into," Elisa said. "They said it was frozen human embryos." 

All the Gargoyles stared at Elisa in shock. 

"She robbed the fertility clinic," Elisa explained. "About 10 embryos were taken. Later on today I will try to find out some more info." 

"We don't know if Demona is connected to all of this, but we will find out," Goliath said. 

Then all of the Gargoyles turned to stone. 

**

****

**

_The Night Stone building, that same morning..._

Demona was in her office, sitting at her desk waiting impatiently. 

"A man named Sevarius is here to see you Ms. Destine," The secretary said over the intercom. 

"Let him in," Demona said. 

Almost on cue, the door opened. 

"No time no see my dear," Sevarius said as he walked in Demona's office. 

"Cut the act," Demona said not impressed with Severius' manners. "The only thing that prevents me from killing you on the spot is the fact that no other human scientist would dare work with me on this project." 

Sevarius twisted his face in a fake gesture of surprise. "Boy are we moody this morning," Sevarius said. 

"Oh please," Demona said. "I know all about that other 'clone'. " 

"I had nothing to do with that, really," Sevarius said. "I was just the scientist. Besides, she was a failure anyway." 

"Well think again," Demona said. "She found me and now we're working together." 

"So," Sevarius said, "What are you up to now? More clones? Mutantes? Viruses?" 

"Just come with me," Demona said impatiently as she got up from her desk and pressed her hand on the wall which opened to revel a secret room. 

Demona and Sevarius walked inside the room which contained a lab. Demona walked over to a cyrogentic tank. Next to the tank, sealed a thick plastic box was a small reddish crystal. 

"I need you to help me perform a little experiment," Demona said. 

**

****

**

_Elisa's apartment..._

Elisa's cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" Elisa said as she answered the phone. 

"This is Derk," he said. "Sorry to disturb you, but something happened down here that you will be very interested in." 

"What is it?" Elisa asked. 

"Claw and I were patrolling the area, and we found the old lab Sevarius use to work in. The sealed gate was opened and we noticed a strange smell coming from the area. We went inside and found two dead men. They looked like they were dead for weeks." 

"That's awful," Elisa commented. 

"We had to leave because the smell was overwhelming," Drek talked on. "After getting some face masks and gloves we went back down there to remove the bodies. I found out one of the those growth cylinders were open. Something broke out and attacked those men. I just want to tell you to tell Goliath to keep a lookout for that thing." 

"I think we already ran into that 'thing'," Elisa said. "And it's another clone." 

"Of who?" Drek asked. 

"Of Angela," Elisa said. "We ran into her last night. She broke into a fertility clinic, and stole some human embryos." 

"You're kidding! Right?" Drek said. 

"No," Elisa answered back, "She almost killed Broadway. If the Angela clone broke out weeks ago, there's no question that she hooked up with Demona by now." 

"Yeah," Drek agreed. "And with Demona's influence she is going to be really tough to beat." 

"Tonight I'll tell the guys what I know," Elisa said. "And hope that we'll be able to stop her and Demona in time." 

**

****

**

_Destine Manor night_

Brooklyn, Angela, Elisa, and Chante were near the front gate of Demona's mini mansion. 

Demona's house was a brown three story stair shaped building that was on a slope. A winding driveway from the house lid to the main road. A ten feet tall black, spike tipped fence surrounded the area. All of this was in the middle of a forest with tall trees that blocked the moonlight. It was pitch black except for the one yellow light that was on above the door. 

"Whoa," Chante said. "Demona sure picked a good spot to live. No other houses for miles." 

"She didn't want people noticing odd 'shadows' flying over their homes at night," Elisa said. "Come on. Goliath, Broadway, Hudson, and Matt are checking out the Nightstone building. If Demona and that Angela clone isn't there then she must be here." 

Elisa pushed the gate open. There wasn't any fancy locks on it. Demona didn't expect anyone to raid her home. Elisa, Chante, Angela, and Brooklyn quickly walked up the half mile long driveway. Then they cut across a cobble stone path that led up the door to the house. A Gargoyle faced doorknocker was in the middle of the dark brown painted wooden door. 

"So..." Brooklyn started to say, "Do we knock or just bust in?" 

Elisa took a pen from her pocket and placed it in the door lock. After wiggling the pen around for a few seconds, the door popped open. 

Everyone looked at Elisa. 

"When you're a cop you pick up a few tricks," Elisa said as she pushed the door open and walked inside. 

It was dark. All the lights were out. Elisa and Chante took out their pocket flashlights. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Elisa said as her flashlight lit up a twirling staircase. 

Chante aimed her flashlight on a vast open living room area. "This is a large house and it will take too long to search room to room. I suggest we split up." 

"Good idea," Elisa said. 

"I'll go with Elisa," Angela said. 

"Brooklyn and I will check out upstairs," Chante said. 

"Be careful," Angela said. "Who knows what evil my twin is capable of." 

Brooklyn and Chante walked up the staircase, and into a hallway. There were several doors on each side. 

"How many bedrooms does Demona need anyway?!" Brooklyn said annoyed. 

"Well," Chante sighed. "Let's start looking. I'll start with the doors on the left." 

Brooklyn and Chante started opening doors going from room to room. 

CREEEEEK! 

Brooklyn suddenly heard the sound of creaking wood. Brooklyn quickly opened the closest door. 

"Oh, it's just a broom closet," Brooklyn sighed as he closed the door. 

As Brooklyn closed the door, he didn't notice the pair of crimson eyes that shone through the darkness. 

Meanwhile, Chante was walking down the hall when a thin beam of light from a cracked door caught her eye. 

Chante walked up to the door and opened it. 

Inside she saw a wall of t.v. screens. Flashing camera images of the drive way outside. Of the living room inside. One of the screens flashed an image of Elisa and Angela. Chante's eyes panned over to an open passage way that was on the left of the wall of screens. 

Before Chante could put two and two together, she heard a thumping sound of something falling. 

Chante quickly looked at one of the screens. Elisa and Angela were okay. 

"Brooklyn!" Chante called out as she ran out the surveillance room. 

**

****

**

Goliath, Broadway (holding Matt) and Hudson were on their way to Demona's Nightstone building. 

"You think we'll find Demona in her building?" Hudson asked. 

"I don't know," Goliath said unsure. 

"Well if we don't find Demona, we can at least find out what she is up to," Broadway said. 

"Well I don't think you have to look far," Matt said as he was pointing. "Because there she is." 

All three Gargoyles looked down. They saw Demona rip off a gate to a warehouse. 

"That's one of Xanatos' buildings," Matt said looking down. 

"She is not messing with that DI-7 stuff again is she?" Broadway asked. 

"Come," Goliath said as he swooped down. "We must stop her." 

Goliath and the other Gargoyles landed on the ground. 

"Demona!" Goliath called out. 

Demona turned around, and instantly her eyes burned a bright red. 

"I've been expecting you Goliath..." Demona said darkly, as she took out a lazer gun. 

"Goliath look out!" Hudson yelled out as he ran to push Goliath out the way. 

At the same time, Demona fired. 

"NO!" Everyone yelled out at once. 

The red lazer blast hit Hudson causing him to fly backwards, crashing against a gate. 

"Arrr," Hudson moaned as he fell unconscious. 

"Hudson!" Goliath called out, temporally forgetting about Demona. 

Demona didn't waste no time. She ran in the street, jumped off a parked truck and glided off. 

"Goliath, Demona is getting away!" Broadway called out. 

"Forget her for now," Goliath said as he went to pick Hudson up. 

"Forgetah'bout me lad," Hudson moaned. "Get Demon-" 

"No," Goliath said. "We'll get you back to the castle. We'll find out what Demona is up to from Brooklyn and the others." 

**

****

**

Chante ran in the hallway where she saw Brooklyn last. When she got there Elisa and Angela was there too. 

"We heard a noise and-" Elisa started to say. 

"I know," Chante said cutting her off. "It was Brooklyn." 

"Oh great," Elisa said. "Who ever got Brooklyn is going to get us next." 

"You have no idea," A voice said over a speaker. 

Before anyone could do anything, electricity raced through the floor shocking Angela, Chante, and Elisa to unconsciousness. 

**

****

**

_"Wake up, Elisa wake up!"_ A far away dreamy musical voice called out. 

"What?" Elisa said dreamily as she blinked. 

After blinking a few more times, Elisa saw Brooklyn, Chante, and Angela with metal collars around their necks that were attached by two thick heavy chains to the cuffs on their hands and ankles. Elisa quickly sat up and realized that she had on the same thing. 

"What happened?!" Elisa asked quickly. 

Elisa looked, and noticed that Angela looked very upset, like she was at the point of crying. Brooklyn looked angry. Chante just looked disappointed. 

"She calls herself 'DeAngela'," Brooklyn said. "And she is just..." Brooklyn then looked at Angela and didn't finish his sentence. 

"She is just _like_ me," Angela said in shock. "But she so...dark. I tried to talk her out of it..." 

Chante put her hand on Angela's shoulder. "You can't change her. Demona already brainwashed her..." 

"Talk her out of what?" Elisa pressed. 

"DeAngela helped Demona come up with a plan to get rid of humans," Brooklyn explained. "Without killing them." 

"What do you mean 'without killing them'?" Elisa asked. 

"She's going to devolve humans." Brooklyn said. 

"This is the worst example of genocide I have ever seen," Chante said in a slight whisper. 

Elisa had a look of total shock on her face. "Demona can't do that," She said. "Over time people will surely notice." 

"By that time it will be too late human," Demona said as she walked in with DeAngela. 

"Mother!" Angela exclaimed, "Why are you doing this?!" 

"Be lucky that she is doing this.._sister_," DeAngela mocked. "She didn't want to kill the humans directly." 

"This is just the same as wiping them out with that spell during Hunter's moon!" Angela said angrily. 

"Are you still blind Angela???!" Demona said."You have been living in the real world for over a year now, and you have seen how humans really are! How can you still defend them?! After Hunter's Moon, they cried out for our blood! Even after a thousand years they never accepted us! And after seeing the truth, you still defend them!" 

"That was because they thought that we destroyed the clock tower." Angela explained. "And besides there are humans out there that don't think we are evil. They have groups out there that support us. And we are always making new human friends and allies. Take Chante for example." 

Demona simply scoffed. "What can a few humans do to protect us from the rest of humanity?" She asked. 

"From what I've seen with me own eyes her words are true," DeAngela said. "Humans can't barely get along with each other. How can you expect for them to get along with us? You are a sentimental fool Angela." 

Angela looked at her evil twin and grimaced with crimson eyes. 

"It is you who are blind Demona," Brooklyn said. "You see all this evidence that humans and Gargoyles can live together and you are still holding a grudge." 

Demona's eyes glowed a bright crimson. "Humans can not be-" 

"Listen," Chante cut in. "We can argue about this all night. Demona I understand why you hate humans. Goliath told me the story. So I'm even not going to try to change you. I know that you see that all humans are not bad." 

"Yeah," Elisa agreed, hoping to keep Demona distracted long enough for Goliath and the others to find them. "You teamed up with Macbeth once. That proved something." 

Demona shot a angry lazer blast into the metal ceiling. "All that proved was that I was a fool!!" She yelled enraged. 

"Stop," DeAngela said grabbing Demona's arm. "They are trying to distract you." 

"No not really," Chante said. "Demona, after living for a thousand years I'd think you'd gain some wisdom. You must of seen both the good and bad points of humans. You said that the humans destroyed you're clan all those years ago, but I think it was your distrust of humans that caused your clan's destruction in the first place. You're just playing the blame game to cover up for your own mistakes." 

This statement from Chante got Demona really enraged because deep inside Demona knew Chante was right. Demona let out a screech, and blasted Chante with her lazer, causing Chante to slam against the back of the electrified cage. 

"ARRGGGGGH!" Chante yelled out in pain. 

"Chante!" Elisa said as she ran to Chante helping her up off the floor. 

"I'm...alright," Chante grunted weakly. "I think I've struck a nerve there." 

"You see this??!" Demona said enraged as she held a straw colored liquid filled, clear plastic container up in the air, "This contains a mutatgenic virus. This virus will directly affect human DNA. It will cause certain recessive mutations to become dominant. Over time the mutations will cause the fertility rate to drop. Infant mortality from the birth defects will rise. Life spans will be shorter." 

"Mother you can't do this!" Angela said. 

"Don't worry daughter," Demona said. "Your pet human won't be affected. I want her to live to see the end of her own race!" 

"So why won't you let me go?" Elisa asked sarcastically. 

"The virus will be released in the water system." DeAngela said. "It won't affect the humans that drink the water now, but their children would. That is, when they have them." 

Everyone gasped in shock. 

"The virus will be pasted from generation to generation," Demona said. "And that the rate humans reproduce they will wipe themselves out in about 80 to 100 years or so." 

"Mother I can't believe you would sink so low!" Angela said crying. "I almost regret to be your daughter!!" 

"Let me destroy her now mother," DeAngela said as she pointed a lazer gun at Angela. "There is no point in trying to change her." 

"No!" Demona said as she pushed DeAngela's gun down. "Angela I will forgive your lack in judgement...For now. Goliath and the others are already on their way here. 

Demona then pressed a button on the wall. The wall slide back and a secret computer panel was revealed. 

"I'm going to attach this container to the inside of one of my water pipes that is connected to the main line that leads to the city. In one hour the container will break open releasing it's contents in the city's water supply. By that time, Goliath will get here and it will be too late." Demona said as she backed up out of the room. "DeAngela, if they try to escape, kill them." 

And then Demona was gone. 

On one of the computer screens the numbers, "01:00" appeared. 

And then the count down began. 

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Brooklyn whispered as he looked down at his chains. 

"What ever it is we better think of it fast," Elisa said as she looked at the computer screen. "We have less than 59 minutes to save the world." 

**

****

**

_Somewhere near Destine Manor..._

"I can't believe that Demona can be so cocky," Broadway said. "She is so sure that her plan will work that she actual called and _told_ us where she was." 

Broadway, Goliath, Hudson, Matt, Xanatos, and Fox were in a black jet helicopter, heading for Destine Manor. With only like an hour to save the human population from certain doom, Goliath needed all the help that he could get. 

"I wonder if we will make it in time," Matt said as he looked at his watch. 

"This is that fastest helicopter on earth," Fox said as she was flying. "We can get there in 15 minutes." 

"When we get there how are we goin' ta find the right pipe line?" Hudson asked. 

"The computer narrowed it down to ten pipes." Xanatos said as he was putting his battle exoframe on. "Including the pipe at Demona's location. If we all go there we'll barely make it." 

"And Demona might be a decoy," Goliath said. "This sick plan of hers is too important to fail. The real pipe won't be where she is located." 

"We are over Demona's property," Fox announced. 

"We have to spit up," Goliath said. "Hudson, and I will deal with Demona. The rest of you go out and search those pipes for the virus." 

Fox opened the side hatch of the helicopter and Xanatos, Goliath, and Hudson jumped out. 

When Goliath got out of the helicopter, he looked down and saw Demona standing on top of a water tower with a lazer gun in her hand. 

"Demona!" Goliath yelled out, "We will prevent you from carrying out you're sickening plan!" 

"Oh will you?" Demona said. "You are already too late Goliath, your friends can't find the real pipe in 40 minutes. And then you'll live to watch the humans breed themselves to extinction and only we will rule!" 

"I'd rather die that live in a world you're creating!" Goliath said. 

"So be it!" Demona said as she fired the lazer gun at Goliath. 

Goliath quickly swooped beneath the water tower. The lazer blast missed him, hitting the tower. 

While Demona was distracted, Hudson swooped in and tackled her. 

"Gotcha!" Hudson crowed. 

"Get off of me old fool!" Demona yelled as she tried to hit Hudson in the head with the butt of the lazer. 

"I don't think so lass," Hudson said as he grabbed the lazer gun. "You got me once already. But ya not gettin' me twice!" 

Before Demona could counter attack, she hit the ground. 

Demona knocked Hudson away with her foot. 

Goliath swooped down to the ground. 

"You fools are only delaying the inevitable," Demona said as she got into a fighting stance. 

"Demona stop this madness!" Goliath said. "How would this plan of yours affect our daughter? Every time you do something evil she always dig deep down inside and forgive you. If you carry this plan out she might never trust you ag-" 

"Stop it!" Demona said. "I don't need another 'talk'! And besides, I've come to my senses now. Everything that touches you end up poisoned with you ideas! It's because of you that I might have to destroy her along with you!" 

Goliath's eyes widened in shock. "I thought Angela would give you a sense of compassion," Goliath said "If you think that clone would take the place of Angela then you are sicker than I imagined." 

"DeAngela is what Angela could of been without your 'tampering'" Demona said. 

"What make you so sure that she'll stay that way?" Hudson added. 

"ARRRRRRRRRR!" Demona yelled enraged. "Catch!" Demona said as she threw a bomb from her belt. 

"Look out!" Hudson yelled as he dove for cover. 

Goliath and Hudson jumped out the way, but they still got caught in the bomb's backwash. 

KABOOOM! 

"AHHHHHH!" Both Gargoyles yelled as they were thrown in the air. 

**

****

**

_Ten minutes later..._

"If you are part of me you'll realize that I'm right," Angela said to DeAngela. 

While the others were outside trying to stop Demona, Angela, Brooklyn, Chante, and Elisa were busy too. They were trying to talk DeAngela into stopping the count down. 

"Just because Demona is evil doesn't mean you have to be," Elisa said. "She is trying to-" 

"A nice attempt human, but it will not work, DeAngela said cutting Elisa off. "I understand my mother's plan. Humans are soft and weak. That is why they fear anything that is stronger or different from them." 

"True," Brooklyn said. "But that doesn't mean that they can't understand us. If humans really got a chance to know us, they'll realize that we aren't the monsters they think we are." 

"I can give you a perfect example of humans and Gargoyles trusting each other 100%," Elisa said. 

"Where?" DeAngela said as the minutes ticked away on the computer screen. 

"Japan," Elisa said proudly. "There is a Gargoyle clan in Japan right now who are living peacefully with their human inhabitants. You're so called mother has been too blinded by hate to see the truth, but I know you aren't." 

Elisa hoped this last ditch tactic would get DeAngela to change her mind in the last seven minutes that remained. 

DeAngela looked at Brooklyn and Angela. Then she went up to the computer console and started typing. Two of the computer screens turned on. One of them showing Goliath and Hudson fighting Demona, and the other showing Broadway, Matt, Xanatos, and Fox looking for the pipe that held the virus. DeAngela looked at the screen for a few seconds and then turned it off. 

"You all know that you have failed," DeAngela said. "But you still try," then DeAngela looked at Brooklyn and Angela. "Why? the virus won't affect you but you still try to save the humans. The situation is hopeless but you still are trying to protect the humans after all the pain and suffering they caused to our kind." 

"No matter how impossible the situation is there is always hope," Angela said. "And I believe that you are not evil. And I believe that all humans are not evil." 

"Maybe so, but I can't take that chance," DeAngela said. "As long as there are humans in the world, they are a threat to our kind." 

"If you really think so, why don't you destroy Elisa and I now?" Chante said as she jumped forward. 

"Stop!" DeAngela said pointing her lazer gun at Chante. "Or I'll kill you where you stand." She added darkly. 

"So do it then." Chante taunted. 

"Chante!" Elisa hissed. "Are you trying to get us killed??!" 

"We only have about five minutes left and we are doomed anyway. Any how DeAngela must know that we are still a threat even after this is all over. We might escape and warn the world. I know that it will take a while before the virus affects the whole world and we might be able to save some humans. There is always plan B." 

Elisa realized that Chante was right. "And Demona wouldn't mind you killing us off," She said. "So why haven't you done it already?" 

"I'll do it!" DeAngela said with her finger on the trigger. "I'll kill you all!" 

"So why don't you?" Angela added. 

"Because I can destroy you any time I want!" DeAngela argued. 

"Oh pl-eease!" Chante teased. "That's the reason why Demona left you here alone with us. She was hoping that we'll try something. She thought that you'd kill us without hesitating." 

"SHUT UP!" DeAngela said enraged as she blasted Chante with the lazer. 

"OWWW!" Chante yelped as she hit the floor. "Twice in one night! And I see that I'm still breathing." 

"I knew it!" Angela said. "You can't do it can you?" 

At this moment Elisa looked at the computer screen. 

They had only 30 seconds left. 

DeAngela bared her fangs. She went up to the computer panel and pressed a button. 

The count down stopped. 

Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

"That was cutting it close." Brooklyn said. 

"My mother is wise, but she is a fool" DeAngela said. 

DeAngela pressed a button inside of her belt. Instantly the cage holding Angela and the others prisoner opened. Their chains fell off. 

"You're letting us go?" Brooklyn asked. "Why?" 

Before DeAngela could answer, Demona's face popped up on the computer screens. 

And she didn't look happy. 

"DeAngela you fool!!!!!!" Demona bellowed. "How _dare_ you betray me????!!!!" 

"No you are the fool mother!" DeAngela said. "You're mad vision has clouded you judgement!" 

"No I don't think so," Demona said. "Unfortunately for you, I have prepared for something like this!" 

Suddenly the count down resumed, but the time was speeded up. In seconds the timer was down to zero. 

"No!" Everyone yelled at once. 

"And now..." Demona said darkly, "You will pay the price for betraying me!!" 

Suddenly DeAngela fell over moaning in pain. 

"AHHHHRRGGGHHHH!" DeAngela yelled out as she was grabbing her sides. 

"What did you do to her???!" Angela demanded as she tried to help DeAngela to her feet. 

"She...set off my self destruct sequence," DeAngela said breathlessly. "Thailog had me created with a weakened vein in my head which he could have burst killing me...if....I...betrayed him..." 

"NO!" Angela said sadly. 

"And now I will go and enjoy my victory!" Demona said. "Mah Ha! Ha! Ha! HA!" Demona laughed before she ended the connection. 

"It looks like we'll be going on with Chante's plan B after all," Elisa said sadly. "All is lost." 

"No.. it.. isn't," DeAngela gasped. "The Humans... are safe." 

Angela held DeAngela's head up so she could breathe better. 

"What?" Elisa said. 

"The...virus was too dangerous..." DeAngela huffed, "During it's creation... I discovered that it could destroy our kind too. Servius.... discovered that Gargoyles have...faint traces of human DNA..." 

Everyone gasped in shock. 

"I hated...humans like my mother did..." DeAngela said weakly. 

"If you knew all this why did you keep us in the dark until the last minute?" Angela asked. 

"I...wanted to see if... you... really cared about the humans...now that I know..." 

Then DeAngela fell silent. 

"Aw man," Brooklyn said. "I think I have something in my eye..." 

"She died to save us all," Angela said sadly. 

"I guess you were right all along Angela," Chante said. "She had your goodness in her. 

Then DeAngela's body turned to stone. 

"What do we do with her now?" Brooklyn asked. 

"We take her with us," Angela said as she lifted up DeAngela's stone form. "And give her the proper funeral she deserve." 

**

****

**

_The Erie building later that night..._

After everyone got back to the castle, they had a funeral for DeAngela. Her stone form was placed in the castle's garden. Everyone left Angela alone by herself. She needed time alone. Elisa and Goliath were in the garden looking at DeAngela's stone form. 

"I wonder why she didn't disintegrate like all Gargoyles when they die," Goliath said. 

"Maybe she didn't really die Goliath," Elisa said. "There might be a way to bring her back." 

"I wonder why she saved us at the last minute." Goliath wondered. 

Elisa wondered if she should tell Goliath what DeAngela had said. She didn't want to bring up a touchy topic. 

She told Goliath anyway. 

"Really?" Goliath said astonished after Elisa told him what DeAngela said. "Gargoyles have traces of human DNA? That would explain much." 

"What do you mean?" Elisa asked. 

"There were stories of Gargoyles that were born different," Goliath said. "They were born with what you humans call 'mutations'." 

"Such as..." Elisa pressed. 

"When I was a hatching I heard my older brothers and sister talk of Gargoyles who were born with no wings, or an extra talon, or didn't turn to stone during the day. I didn't think of it much back then. There were even stories of Gargoyles who was born with no brow ridges. We were always told that if a human and a Gargoyle had a child together, the resulting offspring would die. I think young Gargoyles were told this to prevent them from...getting too close to humans." 

After saying all of this Goliath felt very uneasy. 

For a while Elisa and Goliath were silent. 

After what seemed to be forever, Elisa spoke. 

"Ever since we got together I always wondered about our future," Elisa said. "Such as children. I used to think that if we ever had a child, it would have to be in a test tube or something. After what DeAngela told me, I have no idea about what to think." 

"Don't worry about Elisa," Goliath said. "We are different, but not too different. We both love each other and that's what counts even if Gargoyles didn't have human DNA in them." 

Elisa took Goliath's taloned hand. "When I first realized how I felt about you I was so mad. I was mad because getting involved with you was impossible. I thought there was something wrong with my brain. Every time I saw a normal human couple walking around holding hands I would just hate those people. And when Jason came around I thought this was my last chance at normalcy. Even though everything else about my life was turned upside down, I was finally was going to have _one_ thing in my life turn out normal. But then when Jason kissed me..." Elisa stopped for a second. "When Jason kissed me I suddenly felt like I was wasting my time, because I knew I was lying to myself. After that I raged on about. At that moment I decided to stop being so stubborn. I made up my mind to deal with it." 

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked. 

"I like you and you like me," Elisa said. "A human and a Gargoyle. The rules of the world say that it shouldn't happen, but it did. The world should be fair, but it isn't. I'm a cop. I should know. It's time for me to stop running. It's time for me to deal with my feelings for you instead of running. I love you Goliath, and I don't care what the world says. What ever happens we'll just deal with it together." 

Goliath looked at Elisa and smiled. "You are right of course," He said. "We should worry about tomorrow. Tomorrow will worry about itself." 

And then Goliath and Elisa embraced each other in a kiss. 

_THE END_


End file.
